Memórias De Um Sorriso
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: O sorriso dela era tão doce e único que ele jamais encontrou outra pessoa com um parecido. E ela esperou tanto tempo por um daqueles sorrisos que iluminavam os olhos dele que se esqueceu de sorrir. DracoXGinny


_Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e situações não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K. Rowling... Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos tampouco. Vocês sabem disso. Até porque, o Pottah não seria tão puro se __**eu**__ tivesse criado ele. Nem os amigos dele. XD

* * *

_

Memórias De Um Sorriso

_I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever__ you go_

**Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**

Ela não queria ir ao trabalho do seu pai. Lá, não havia ninguém com quem ela pudesse brincar. Ele também não queria ir ao trabalho do seu pai. Lá, todos eram chatos e bagunçavam o penteado que sua mãe fazia minuciosamente todas as manhãs.

Eles não esperavam se encontrar no Ministério da Magia. Mas se encontraram, e aquele dia foi inesquecível. Mesmo que eles não tenham se entendido no início, a solidão os uniu, fazendo com que muito mais do que felicidade marcasse cada um.

Ginny foi chamada muito cedo pelo seu pai, pois precisava passar o dia com ele em função a alguns compromissos de sua mãe. Ela tentou não sair da cama, mas acabou sentada na mesa da cozinha, comendo o prato de mingau que fora deixado para ela.

Depois de se vestir, ela e o pai foram a caminho do Ministério, primeiro a pé, depois pelo metrô. Perderam-se algumas vezes, mas chegaram antes do horário na cabine telefônica que os levava até a grande construção subterrânea. Ginny encantou-se com o modo como funcionava a entrada do "trabalho do papai". Ficou bastante tempo olhando a grande fonte de ouro dos Irmãos Mágicos e ficou fascinada com um grande aquário que vislumbrou no nível quatro quando uma mulher muito alta saiu do elevador, prometendo a si mesma voltar ali para olhar os animais dentro d'água.

Quando entrou no escritório do seu pai, sentou-se num canto da mesa onde não havia nada e ficou até não agüentar de curiosidade e pedir permissão para ir até o aquário. Queria muito ver o que havia lá, e seu pai viu a curiosidade nos olhos dela. Ele permitiu que a menina circulasse por todo o local, desde que não saísse do Ministério.

Correu até o elevador, e o amaldiçoou por descer tão vagarosamente. Quando finalmente chegou, passou a analisar o aquário. Além de peixes curiosos e coloridos, várias outras criaturas que ela não conhecia circulavam na água que enchia a enorme estrutura de vidro, colocada no meio do corredor.

Ela não soube quanto tempo analisou cada forma de cada ser, cada cor de cada planta, cada movimento na água. Estava tão absorta nos animais que não percebeu a aproximação de um garoto pálido e loiro que parou ao seu lado, também admirando o aquário.

"Bonito, não?"

* * *

Draco foi tirado da cama pela mãe, que estava saindo para visitar uma amiga e não desejava deixar o filho com ninguém exceto o pai. Então, depois de arrumado, sua mãe se despediu – exageradamente, na opinião dele – e ele e seu pai foram para o Ministério.

Ele já havia ido algumas vezes para o lugar, mas há bastante tempo. Não lembrava muito bem da fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos, e também desejava ver o aquário que sua mãe comentara que havia no quarto nível. Então, após ter de cumprimentar todos aqueles homens e mulheres bem vestidos do departamento do seu pai, foi até a fonte.

Depois de observar as pessoas chegando e saindo até se cansar, decidiu ir ver o aquário. Certamente, não veria somente peixes lá e seria bem menos chato. Mas, logo que saiu do elevador, viu que havia uma outra criança lá. Ela parecia ser bem menor que ele, seus cabelos eram vermelhos e cacheados, sua pele era muito branca e cheia de sardas e usava um vestido branco com flores verdes. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele. 'Uma garota! Ela pode brincar comigo!'

"Bonito, não?" Ele foi se aproximando e murmurou no ouvido dela, a fazendo dar um pulo.

"Ai! Você me assustou!" Ginny fez uma careta para o garoto que a observava. "O que você quer?"

"Quero brincar. Qual é o seu nome?" O menino passou a sorrir com a cara de desconfiança que a pequena lhe lançava. Ela devia ter quase dez centímetros a menos do que ele, mas não parecia intimidada.

"Ginny. E o seu?"

"Draco. Quer ou não quer brincar comigo?"

"Ai, como você é chato! E se eu não quiser?"

"É só me falar que não quer, ora!"

A garota bufou e cruzou os braços, indo em direção ao outro lado do aquário, esperando que o garoto não a seguisse. Ele não a seguiu, mas enquanto ela observava um peixe azul com listras amarelas, podia o ver do outro lado do vidro. 'Mas que menino chato!' Tentou ignorar, mas ele a seguia, mesmo olhando do lado oposto do aquário. Estava prestes a voltar para o escritório do seu pai quando viu o rosto do garoto, entediado, mas também um pouco triste. Ela pensou que talvez ele passasse bastante tempo ali e fosse solitário.

Foi até ele, achando que fora indelicada sem motivos. O garoto loiro só queria brincar, afinal.

"Você me desculpa? Fui bem mal educada..."

"Claro que sim."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Oito, e você?"

"Sete." O menino escondeu uma cara de espanto. Aquela menina parecia ser muito menor do que ele! "Pensei melhor e gostaria de brincar com você. Tudo bem?"

"Claro! Do que você quer brincar?"

* * *

A manhã deles passou tão rápido que, quando perceberam, já haviam brincado com todos os jogos que conheciam mais de uma vez, além de terem inventado alguns.

Enquanto Ginny corria de Draco em volta da fonte, no saguão, seus olhos vislumbraram um grande relógio, e ela parou para ver as horas. Quase meio-dia? Ela precisava voltar, seu pai devia estar preocupado!

Quando Draco a alcançou, ela lamentou ter de despedir-se dele. Enquanto brincaram, ele mostrou-se bastante mimado, mas aberto a novas brincadeiras, algo que seus irmãos abominavam. E, sem sequer perceber, abraçou o menino. Draco pareceu desconfortável com a proximidade, e quando ela ia se afastar, ele a segurou com mais força. Ele não queria se afastar. Gostava dela e do seu jeito sincero, algo que não via em mais ninguém que conhecia. Ela também não queria se afastar. Como sair de perto da única pessoa com que se sentira confortável em toda sua vida?

Mas ela se afastou. Não parecia certo. Não era certo, falou para si. Ele a analisava, com a face inexpressiva, mas com um sorriso nos olhos.

"Você vai ir, Ginny?"

"Eu tenho. Meu pai deve estar me esperando." Ela falou, segurando uma lágrima. Uma lágrima que caiu por cair, não obedecendo a vontade de Ginny.

"Não chore." Ele murmurou e, um pouco desajeitado, retirou a gota do rosto da menina com o indicador. E, com o mesmo dedo, cruzou a face da menina e contornou seus lábios. Ela sorriu, ainda sentindo o dedo dele no canto de sua boca.

"Eu gosto do modo como você ri. Faz o mundo parecer tão alegre quanto o seu sorriso."

Ginny ficou completamente vermelha, e começou a passar a mão nervosamente nos cachos dos cabelos curtos. Ela não estava acostumada a elogios, principalmente com aqueles tão sinceros quanto os do garoto que estava parado na sua frente. Mas logo voltou o sorrir, pois era o que representava o que sentia. Ele a fazia rir das coisas mais bobas, e ela amava aquilo. Sentia-se bem perto dele, como se só houvesse sorrisos no mundo. Como se só houvesse ele e ela naquele lugar tão grande.

Ela gostava do modo como ele era sincero e como fazia tudo parecer tão simples. Também gostava do jeito como os cabelos loiros dele brilhavam e de quando ele sorria e suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas, como se ele tivesse vergonha de rir. Mas o mais legal nele eram os seus olhos, que pareciam frios quando ela o viu pela primeira vez e que se tornaram brilhantes quando eles brincavam. Mas essas foram coisas que ela só percebeu anos depois, ao relembrar dele e de como aquele dia foi doce. Doce como açúcar e como tudo que a fazia se lembrar dele.

"Adeus Draco."

"Adeus. Foi ótimo encontrar você aqui."

Ela riu novamente. Duvidava ter passado mais de um minuto sem sorrir naquela manhã. E antes que tentasse abraçá-lo novamente, virou-se e foi indo. Não queria virar para trás e vê-lo. Mas mesmo assim olhou, e o viu ainda parado, olhando para ela. Não podia ir até ele. Não podia. E não foi, pois o elevador já estava a levando até seu pai.

* * *

Ela nunca falou a ninguém sobre Draco. Apenas o manteve em sua memória. Ele também se lembrava dela sempre. Jamais admitiu que fora inúmeras outras vezes ao Ministério com seu pai, esperando encontrá-la. Tudo o que restou aos dois foram lembranças, lembranças de uma manhã que jamais acabou para eles.

Mesmo esperando um dia o encontrar novamente, Ginny não estava preparada para vê-lo daquele modo. Sim, ela o encontrou novamente. Vestido de preto, sentado na mesa da Sonserina, em Hogwarts. Com onze anos, esperando para saber em que casa entraria, ela reconheceu os traços que tanto amou daquele menino, traços que praticamente desapareceram naquele rosto de adolescente.

Como expressar sua decepção ao descobrir que aquela criança que povoara seus sonhos infantis era seu inimigo? Como disfarçar a decepção? Ela o amava mais do que tudo no mundo. E jamais poderia voltar a sorrir para ele por _ele_ ser um Malfoy.

Ela percebeu que era o _seu_ Draco imediatamente, mas ele sequer a reconheceu. Talvez ele tivesse apenas se esquecido da Ginny. Talvez...

* * *

Quando uma Weasley colocou o chapéu para ser selecionada para a sua casa, ele podia jurar que reconheceu _aquele_ sorriso. Mas não era possível. A _sua_ Ginny não era Ginevra Weasley. Sua Ginny tinha cabelos cacheados, não lisos. Seu sorriso era muito mais doce. Tão doce e único que Draco jamais encontrou outra pessoa com um sorriso sequer parecido. Não era ela, tinha certeza E ele logo esqueceu aquele pensamento. Era impossível que as duas fossem a mesma pessoa.

Ou não.

* * *

Ela esperou tanto tempo por um daqueles sorrisos que iluminavam os olhos de Draco que se esqueceu de sorrir. Ele nunca reconheceu o sorriso dela porque ela jamais sorriu daquele modo novamente. Ela só sorriria daquele jeito para _ele_. Mesmo que isso significasse nunca mais sorrir.

Ao perceber que ele se tornara tão frio quanto parecia à primeira vista, ela chorou. As únicas lágrimas que derramou por não poder dizer que jamais esqueceu dele. Ela só queria que ele soubesse que aquele dia fora inesquecível. Mas sabia que seria ridicularizada, assim como era todos os dias. Então se manteve calada.

Jamais admitiu para si mesma que amou Harry por ele a lembrar o _seu_ Draco e ser tão diferente do Draco que ela via todos os dias.

Assim como jamais deixou de amar Draco. Ele sempre seria o _seu _Draco.

* * *

N/A: me perdoem por fazer uma Ginny tão Asuka shoju (EVA!), mas isso eu só percebi agora, lendo a betagem que a foufa da Agy fez. Ah, me perdoem² por propositalmente esquecer o encontro na Floreios e Borrões dos dois. Eu também li A Câmara Secreta e também sei que os dois se falaram. Tentem não me matar por isso e por todo o resto. Eu juro que me comporto... XD 

Thanks Agy, você é mesmo uma beta muito legau. xD

Thanks Buh Black, a tua capa tá suprema! Linda, linda, linda!

Essa ficlet é totalmente para a Dark, porque eu ainda vou converter ela a DG... HAHAHAHA


End file.
